Optically active 3-aminopyrrolidine (hereinafter also referred to as “3AP”) is a compound useful as a raw material for pharmaceuticals, pesticides and the like. As a method for production of an optically active 3AP, production via a N-substituted derivative such as a N-benzyl compound is known.
For example,
(1) a method wherein ketone in 1-benzylpyrrolidin-3-one is converted to an amine in the presence of an optically active 1-phenylethylamine using transaminase (JP 2007-1116916 A; Yield: 71%, 88% ee):

(2) a method wherein 1-benzylpyrrolidin-3-one is induced to an amine in the presence of an optically active 1-phenylethylamine using an enzyme (WO 2006-126498 A1; Yield: 75%, 79% ee):

(3) a method wherein 4-hydroxyproline is decarboxylated and converted to an azide via N-tert-butoxycarbonylation and O-mesylation, which azide is reduced by hydrogenation to obtain a N-Boc compound (JP 2006-008518 A; Yield and optical purity are unknown):
and
(4) optical resolution of racemic 1-benzyl-3-aminopyrrolidine by L-tartaric acid (TA)(JP 2-218664 A):

A method by direct resolution of 3AP by L-tartaric acid is also known, but this is industrially incomplete because of, for example, instability of crystallization, wherein salt crystals containing the (S) compound first precipitate, followed by precipitation of the salt containing the (RS) compound and then the salt containing the (R) compound.
Thus, although several methods for producing 3 AP are known, all of these have drawbacks such as low optical purities of the obtained desired products. Further, in these production methods, to obtain 3AP, a step for removing a N-substituent is required, which is complicated.
Thus, at present, by conventional technology, optically active 3AP cannot be produced conveniently at a high yield. Hence, creation of an efficient industrial production method has been demanded. It could thus be helpful to provide: an optically active 3AP salt having a high optical purity which is useful as an intermediate in an industrial production method of an optically active 3AP; an efficient method for producing it; and an efficient industrial method for optical resolution of 3AP.